


To Protect The Solitude Of The Other

by nikirik



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie says "He thinks that I don't know that it's not a vacation", but how exactly does he know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect The Solitude Of The Other

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: unbetaed (and I would really like to have a beta!). The title is from Rainer Maria Rilke ("I hold this to be the highest task for a bond between two people: that each protects the solitude of the other.")

The phone rings then it's too late for almost anything but murder. Robbie picks up being pretty sure this is gonna be something nasty.  
"Mr.Lewis?" an unfamiliar female voice inquires.  
"Speaking," answers Robbie with a heart at his throat. It must be one of Lyn's colleagues from the hospital, he panics, is there something wrong with her or the baby?  
"I'm a friend of your Sergeant, Sarah Peters."  
So, it's about Hathaway. Doesn't make things easier either. And a friend? As in girlfriend?  
"The thing is James is a very valuably member of our parish and we depend on him in taking active participation in our local and foreign programs, such as the recent - Building an Orphanage in Priština, Kosovo."  
Well, not a girlfriend then.  
"You are from the Church, I gather."  
"No need to sound so venomously. We only need him for a week, and he already considered taking a vacation. But time presses, and he still haven't decided...It seems he is afraid to ask."  
"Afraid? Of what? Me?" Robbie is dumbfounded.  
"Of course he never said it so explicitly, but... he always says how he can't let you down and I assume you don't approve of him being with the Church, do you?"  
"What does it have to do with a vacation?!" exclaims Robbie and understands in a blink of an eye: it has to do with everything he noticed about the lad recently. The tiredness, reluctance, aloofness (more than usual amount). Did the job finally get to him or was it the Church?  
"Did he ask you to talk to me? Oh, that am I even saying, of course he didn't."  
"Yes, and I would appreciate your discretion."  
"Is it ok for your lot to sneak behind people's back?"  
"You know it'll be good for him, to have a distraction from all these deaths. And it'll be a good deed, we're doing it for the kids..."  
"Oh, please, stop it with the kids! Why does it always has to be for the kids?!" Robbie is so angry he's ready to hang up. He takes a deep breath and contemplates. "I'll see that I can do."  
The conversation is over, leaving him with a headache and a strong desire to smash something.  
Is it really that James want? Some sort of atonement or how do they call it? To do real good with his own hands, - and how is Robbie supposed to deny him? Even if in the end he'll loose him to these people.  
He takes a bottle of Newcastle out of the fridge and places it to the forehead, eyes closed. Needs must, he solemnly mutters.

Robbie knows he has to act as subtle as possible. He'll have to make some calls of his own.

"Humph," huffs James next day piercing the monitor of his computer with such a gaze as if it's some potential serial killer.  
"'s up?" asks Robbie trying to look nonchalant.  
"I've just got some menacing letter from the Accountant Department. They imply in a very polite manner that I am the reason they can't file the annual financial report and get the Tax Administration off their necks, me not having a vacation this year. Is it even possible?"  
Robbie rolls his eyes.  
"Blackmailing you into it, aren't they?"  
"I guess now I have to take a vacation?" James sounds unsure.  
"Needs must," Robbie shrugs. "At least you'll have a decent holiday."  
"Spes saepe fallit," mumbles Hathaway and explains, "It means: Hope can be deceiving. It was the first thing I learned at Latin class."  
"Couldn't've started with something more cheerful, could you? Just try to return looking less sulky. It's a vacation, not an exile!"  
James fidgets to say something, but only comes with a promise: "I'll send you a postcard."  
"Don't bother, it's not like there would be a sea sight anyway."  
A pregnant pause ensues.  
"Or will there be?" says Robbie in a weak voice.  
"Guess not," admits James squinting at him.  
"Thought so."

They are going to have a pint before James leaves ("a last pint" as the lad calls it and it sends shivers down Robbie's spine) and Robbie already knows he should let him go, although the only word he wants to say right now is "Stay".

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I know nothing about Accountant Department (if it even exists), but I was once literally forced to take a vacation because of some tangled Tax Adminisration regulations ^_^ So I guess it's not impossible after all.


End file.
